I'm Her Savior?
by Gamerboy112
Summary: After the events of Northwest Mansion Mystery, Dipper is puzzled in his feelings and worries about Pacifica for a week. They hangout one day to have Dipper's life in danger in a matter of moments. This story has an altered timeline. [Dipifica]
1. Chapter 1

**What's up! Didn't I say I would be back? Well I technically didn't say that exactly but here's a chapter of a story I've worked on. I really need reviews and some followers telling me keep going or not. Just a few at least.**

 **T** **HIS STORY IDEA WILL HAVE A ALTERED TIMELINE, HERE'S WHAT'LL CHANGE:**

 **-Grunkle Ford is present earlier than what happens**

 **-Weirdmaggedon doesn't happen, Bill is defeated before hand.**

 **You can already see how much this affects the timeline.** **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy my first idea of a second work!**

* * *

 **I'm Her Savior?**

 _Chapter One:_

 **DIPPER'S POV**

"Hey look, all I'm saying is that I'm not a pharmacist or a licensed doctor."

"Well, Dipper needs help! He's bleeding AND has a broken leg!"

"Dipper are you alright? Dipper? DIPPER?!"

It was all blurry at that moment, I couldn't hear or do much. The only thing I can do is think.

 **THE DAY BEFORE 7:35 PM**

*picks up*

"Hello?"

"H-hey, Pacifica!"

"Dipper? Didn't expect you to call me."

"Well I just wanted to see if you were free tomorrow?"

"Ummmm yeah, the one day I'm not doing tennis practice or anything. Why?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go hangout in the forest?"

"You mean help you monster hunt and possibly raise the dead somehow?"

"WHAT?! Did Mabel tell you?"

"Yep."

"We need to talk about keeping secrets, anyway, yeah. Y-you don't have to, just I've been bored and also after the incident with at the mansion, it's raddled me up a bit so I wanted to check on you about that."

"Oh yeah, that was sometime ago….. Sure I guess. We can hangout tomorrow. I am going to have an excuse for it."

"Oh, thanks! By the way, put on clothes that you don't like and bring only what's important. It's possible we'll get hurt and messy, especially messy. I don't want to ruin someone's attitude because of that. AND destroying something valuable, definitely."

"Hey! I heard that! I didn't know we might get hurt and messy! Especially messy!"

"Haha, well where's the fun in a hunt if you don't hunt with adventure! You already agreed, so technically, it's your fault."

"'Technically', always gotta sound dorky somehow. Haha. I'll still go then."

"Heh, ok then. Well, better head to bed. See ya!"

"Night Dip."

"Don't call me that."  
*Hangs up*

It's been a week since the incident at her mansion occurred. Like I said, I've been shaken up. With her going against her parents' wishes, especially her dad's, I've been thinking it's my fault that she's punished but she seemed happier now. Happier than when Mabel and I first met her. For the past week, she hasn't passed my head. It's hard to let aside the feelings and try to focus on the cliffhangers of Ducktective at night, but when you stay up listening to music, you start to reflect your feelings and thoughts. You weave them together. That's the real reason why I want her to hangout with me, to figure out the biggest mystery: my heart. But I'm not telling Mabel that and also how much I talk to myself, otherwise she'd think I'm crazy and shouldn't do that. Speaking of Mabel, here she comes. Better grab the bag of marshmellows before she eats them all.

"DIPPER! YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS CUTE GUY! HE'S AN ACTOR FOR A MOVIE AND IS SUPER HOT!"

"Is it to the point I become gay? Nothing bad, just wanna test how you think of his looks."

"Maybe?"

"I think I'll pass, I want to head up to read and listen to music. There's still a lot to read from the books, I haven't finished since I found out there was more than meets the eye. The invisible ink, remember?"

"I remember, I also remember you bringing up the dead. Also are you sure you're not going upstairs to think about _Pacifica_?"

"I am not. We're done with this conversation Mabel."

"Dipper has a girlfriend, Dipper has a girlfriend, Dipper has a gir- OW YOU THREW A MARSHMELLOW AT ME!"

 **PRESENT DAY BEFORE THE INCIDENT**

"Hey Dipper! Pacifica's here!" Stan said.

"Coming Grunkle Stan!" I replied and headed downstairs.

"She's already here? On time too." I muttered to myself as I grabbed my backpack on the way down.

"Kiddo, she's out there sitting on the porch. You better not get us sued somehow. If you do, you better have a plan out of it."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Better be." Is what I heard from Stan's mumble.

I opened the door and walked out to see a Pacifica. She was cute, I have to admit. She was wearing a pink shirt under her purple jacket, blue jeans, and some Nike shoes. She even had make-up on too. I didn't expect that, really. She let her hair down and was on her phone when I went to greet her.

"Hey Pacifica." I said.

"Hey Dipper."

"You look nice. Even without an expensive outfit. You're fine with wearing that?"

"Thanks, and of course I am fine with it. I picked it, gotta impress in someway while able to run."

"Want to put your phone in my backpack?"

"Sure. What do you have in there? Dorky stuff?"

"No, just a first aid kit, water, and one of the journals. Also a compass and a magnifying glass."

"And a compass? I think that's pretty dorky."

"You know I'm taking that as a compliment?"

"Of course you would."

We both laughed, noting too, her laugh seems more genuine now. I'm happy she's a different person than before. We started heading towards the forest on foot. It was a small walk but that was just only the beginning.

"Gosh, so much mud." Pacifica said.

"I'm sorry, princess, but you did bring a cheap pair of Nike shoes right?"

"Luckily, yes, but I'm not comfortable in this mud."

"I'm sorry again, your highness." I said with a bow a the end.

We both started laughing again. I think now is a great time to talk about it.

"Hey, I wanted to bring up the incident at yo- wait, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, Dipper what was that?"

The sound was a loud screeching sound. Something big and something aggressive.

"I don't know, it was loud, so it was something big. But it also seemed aggressive, judging how the pitch was." I answered.

"Sherlock Holmes doing his detective work now."

"Watson! You have to keep quiet! We're on a hunt for the dog that killed Mr. Wellington!"

"Buahahah!"

Wait, was that shuffling in the bush near by? I need to tell Pacifica.

"Pssttt, I think there's something in that bush to our left." I said. She stopped and stared at the bush, holding my arm.

"What's in it?"

"Something tells me we're about to get our answer."

At that moment, Pacifica was holding onto my arm still. She never saw it coming.

* * *

 **JUST PULLED A CLIFFHANGER, HA! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the cliffhanger. Tell me if you guys want this to keep going or not, and I'll see if I can.**


	2. Chapter 1 (continued)

**Here's the end to the Chapter One. Don't worry, as you can tell, there will be more to this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything went silent. We stood there wondering what the sound was. Pacifica became really scared quickly and stood behind me. Suddenly, it jumped out of the bushes behind us. I had the quickest reaction and I didn't know what I was thinking. But the only thing I thought about was _Pacifica_ , she was behind me.

"PACIFICA!" I yelled as I quickly grabbed her hand that was holding my arm and threw her to the side.

Next thing I know, I was hit by a giant bear. It was as big as the multi-bear and was equally dangerous. I flew back into a tree, breaking my leg. The claws hit me with it's sharp claws cutting both my arms, making me bleed while I was on the ground.

"DIPPER!" she quickly ran to my body and held me.

The bear started to approach us. It's steps were big, making loud crunching sounds from the twigs that dropped the tree I got knocked into.

"Pacifica *cough* you need to go."

"Not without you!"

I knew she wasn't lying. It was approaching quickly and we didn't know what to do. Then I saw the compass on the ground to the right of me. I picked it up. I only had one shot at this. I looked around the bear and see what I can do.

"Dipper what are you doing?! We need to go now!"

"I can barely move. I'm gonna do something to try and save us, just go without me if this fails."

She nodded, knowing it was impossible. I stick my tongue out, tasting the blood that came from my nose. I threw it, overshooting the bear.

"DIPPER YOU MISSED!"

"Really? *cough*"

The compass went flying, knocking down the nest of Bees. It fell on top of the bear, making it start to run away.

"Dipper! You did it! You saved us!"

"*cough* Looks like I did."

"Your right leg is broken and you're bleeding badly. We need to go right now."

"Bring the First Aid Kit and treat my wound *cough* first before we go. I'll tell you what to do."

"Okay."

I had a huge cut in my right arm, making it bleed all over my vest. She brung out the kit and started unpacking it.

"Take out the liquid in the bottle and a cotton ball. We're gonna disinfect my cuts then bring out the bandages."

She took it out and put some on the cotton ball.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Here we go." She said before starting to wipe my wound.

"AAAGGGHHHH"

"Im sorry Dipper!"

"It's alright."

She brung out the roll and rapped it around my right arm, attaching it together so it would stick.

"There, you shouldn't lose a lot of blood."

"Let's get back to the shed."

"Dipper I don't think you're in a condition to walk."

"Your phone is broken, we can't call anyone. We need to go right now."

I put my right arm over her shoulder and stood up. I screamed inside, trying to make less noises. I started limping towards the shack while having my arm over Pacifica.

"Hey, I think we should talk *cough* about the incident."

"Not now Dipper, you're in pain and you shouldn't talk."

"Look, I need to come out about this."

She silenced, listening to what I'm about to say.

"I *cough* been worried about you after the incident. We hadn't talked a lot after that. But after a week, I noticed you've been more independent and more of yourself when we did talk. This side of you was nicer and funnier, showing how much you're a person in the inside instead of a rich brat. When I did notice, I started having-"

I stopped talking and was about to pass out.

"You started having what- Dipper? Dipper! Dipper stay with me!"

I became weak as my bandage was covered in blood and not considering the other cuts with the broken arm also. I was in so much pain I could barely walk. We had reached the Shack before I couldn't take it and fell. The last thing of Pacifica was her running into the shack yelling Stan's name. I passed out for a short time until I woke up in the living room with Ford, Mabel, and Pacifica. They were having a discussion.

"I don't know if Dipper is fine or not. I called an ambulance to come pick him up." Ford said.

"HE'S NOT GONNA LIVE?!" Mabel yelled.

"No no no."

"WELL WHAT IS IT?!"

"Hey look Mabel, all I'm saying is that I'm not a pharmacist or a licensed doctor. I can't tell."

"Dipper's awake! Dipper are you alright? Dipper? DIPPER?!" Pacifica spoke.

Everything was a bit blurry but I could still hear.

"Hhh-hey there." I said weakly.

Pacifica was sitting beside me on the couch. She started to cry and hugged me.

"Ow ow the arm."

"Oh shoot I'm so sorry! Dipper this is all my fault! This should've happened to me." She said as she held my right hand.

"DIPPER!" Mabel yelled as she hugged me.

"OW THE ARM STILL!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried I-" Mabel said before I cut her off.

"First, my vision is blurry. Second, I'm still here, so I'm not dead. Just yet."

"Don't ruin the mood Dipper. But I am to say I'm glad you're alright." Ford said.

I was lucky to even be alright. That was a really hard hit. But I need to settle something first.

"Hey Mabel and Ford, can you go out for a second, I need to talk to Pacifica in private."

"But Dipper-" Mabel said before she was cut off.

"I think we should leave them, Mabel." Ford spoke.

She agreed and left us, leaving only her in the room. I pulled myself up to sit on the couch instead of laying down.

"Dipper, I'm so sorry this happened to you. Thank you for saving me but I'm so sorry. This-"

Pacifica started crying and putting her face on my chest.

"Don't blame yourself. It would be the same thing both ways and I'd be saying the same thing. I knew the consequences I was willing to take." I said.

"But why? Why save me?" She asked.

"Remember when I was gonna say something while we were walking our way over here?"

She nodded in response.

"I wanted to say that I started to have strong feelings for you, it plagued my mind during certain nights and I couldn't stop thinking about the Pacifica I'm sitting next to right now. That's why I did it. I saved you b-because I like you."

She stared at me and kissed me in the lips. She stayed there until a few seconds later, moving her head back onto my chest.

"I like you too. Just don't do that to me again, you dork."

"You know I would still do it for you."

"I know."

We sat there until the ambulance arrived and took me into the hospital.

 **A MONTH AND A HALF LATER**

I had to stay in the room for a month and a half to have my injuries healed. During each day, Mabel and the others would come by to check on me. Pacifica made sure to pay my bills, using her allowance money and claiming "I'm rich, what do you expect?" Her parents were grateful for saving their daughter, but also blamed me for getting into this mess. Ah, things never change. It was the day I was gonna get released and the others were there.

"Dipper seems to be fine now since he's healed his wounds and the minor concussion he had from the impact of the tree. His leg is fine but he still needs to walk with crutches so he can get back on his legs without falling. Besides that, he's free to go home." The doctor said.

After we got out of the hospital, Mabel and Pacifica ran up to me and hugged me.

"Agh! You guys are lucky that I have Stan to keep me up from how hard you guys hug."

"You owe me 5 bucks Dipper if you want me to continue." Stan said.

"What? I just came out of the hospital!"

"Fine, but only one more week until you pay for it now."

"Wow."

"Dipper! I'm so happy to see you finally out of the hospital! It smelled weird and was creepy when we walked down the halls." Mabel said.

"Heh, I'm also happy too. Thanks for paying the bills Pacifica."

"Don't mention it Dip."

Wendy appeared behind Ford while we walked out.

"When did you start calling him Dip?" Wendy said.

"Ugh, I'm gonna have to deal with this the whole summer right?" I said.

"Yep, but at least you'll be spending it with me, my savior." Pacifica said.

"I mean, you aren't wrong."

Everyone started laughing.

"Hey guess what Dipper?" Mabel said.

"What?"

"DIPPER HAS A GIRLFRIEND! DIPPER HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Is it too late to go back into the hospital to register my concussion is worse?"

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE (Third-Person Perspective)**

"I am going to take over Gravity Falls, and I'm gonna make sure you suffer for banishing me."

A blue fire lights up over a globe showing Dipper and his family going back to the shack.

* * *

 **I may have lied at first so now I will have a certain someone pop up in this story. Only the people who read the first updated version of the story will know who I'm talking about. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two:_

 **PRESENT DAY (7:30 AM)**

*Yawn* Finally awake on a comfortable bed instead of the hospital's beds. Those beds in the hospital were really uncomfortable. Everything was silent, I had woken up earlier than I thought, 7:31 AM to be exact. Mabel was still asleep, I can't blame her. We had a small party for my return and she went nuts on the sugar. Let's take a peak outside the window. It was really cloudy, I think it'll rain but I'm not a weather man. The sky was becoming brighter but it was still grey. I think I like that for today. Grey is usually a calm color depending on how you think. Storms can freak you out and they're grey but there's time when it's fine to have grey skies. I changed into long pants and a long shirt since it was pretty chilly, after that I went downstairs. It turns out I can walk fine and I didn't need the crunches so I just left them. Ford came up from his lab while I was grabbing the orange juice and a cup.

"Juice?" I asked.

"No thank you Dipper. You're up early." Ford replied.

"Yeah, I fell asleep earlier than everyone so I thought it'd be nice to wake up early and sit on the couch outside, admiring nature."

"Sounds like a nice plan. If you need me I'll be in my lab."

"Ok Grunkle Ford, see ya."

I grabbed my cup and orange juice then started heading to the couch outside. I also grabbed a journal I had started writing and drawing in to pass the time. I sat down and took quick sips of the juice then drawing what I had in my head. The only thing in my head was the dream I had. I still remembered how it went. It was just me walking down the forest living through the bear attack, except it's the other way around. Pacifica was knocked into the tree and dying in my arms. It still haunted me how she could've died from me inviting her to walk in the forest. But in the end I saved her, I'm her savior. Though that statement isn't true. That is only one time and even though it happened once, it doesn't mean I can save her from everything. But, let's look on the bright side, she's still alive because of me. Pacifica is alive.

"Yes I am alive."

"AAAAGHHH!"

Next thing I know I spat out my orange juice from my mouth and flinched back.

"Whoops, sorry to scare you Dipper." Pacifica said.

"First why are you up this early? Second How long have you been there?" I said as I got napkin and cleaned myself up.

"One: I jog this early because my parents force me to jog for two hours in the morning. Two: For a minute. You were talking to yourself." She replied as she sat down next to me.

"I-I see."

"Dipper it's not your fault that I could've died. I chose to come and knew what I was going in for. Just like you said to me when I started blaming myself."

"I guess..."

"Dipper-" she said before kissing me on the cheek and continued talking.

"-you saved me and that's something to be proud of."

"I can't argue back to you."

"Nope. If you did I would kill you." she said with a smile and laying her head on my shoulder.

"Everyone else is still asleep besides Ford. What should we do?"

"I think I'll stay here for a bit. I got one hour before I have to return"

SNAP

"AND that's going in the book." Mabel said after taking a picture of us.

Pacifica and I turned to each other then nodded at each other, jumped off the couch, and stared chasing Mabel. She started running away like her life was on the line.

"You'll never get this photo!"

"Geez, did she eat more sugar!? She's really fast!" Pacifica asked.

"Nope." I replied.

Half an hour passed and we just gave up. Mabel won this time. We made our way to the couch before seeing Jeff the gnome walking towards the shack.

"What are you doing here Jeff?" I asked as I knew what he wanted.

"We want Mabel to come become our- ooo who's that young lady?"

"Sorry bud but I'm taken." Pacifica said while she grabbed my hand.

"Well if Mabel or the girl next to you can't become our queen, then looks like we're gonna have to take them by force." Jeff said as he gathered the gnomes to make the giant gnome they made before.

"Ugh, he does this all the time. FORD!?" I cried out.

"Yes, Dipper?" he responded.

"Code Gnome!"

"I got it!" He yelled.

"What's Code Gnome?" Pacifica asked.

"This happens all the time so Ford has been working on a device that you'll see."

Ford walked out with a leaf blower-like device.

"And here you go Dipper. Go nuts, but not to the point that it destroys the shack." Ford said.

"That's how your gonna defeat us? It's just an ordinary leaf blower! What can you possibly do with a ordinary-" the giant gnome said before half of it is sucked into the machine.

"This is what I can do! This 'leaf blower' is actually a vacuum with a bag that can fit an entire forest using a portal that can't let you out until I let you out." I replied.

"I can also set it to shoot out the things that are in the portal. Like this." I said then preceded to shoot the gnomes with gnomes one by one as fast as a machine gun.

"No please!" a gnome cried.

"We're sorry! Everyone run!" another cried.

"RUN!" a gnome cried before getting hit by another gnome.

After I shot Jeff out, he turned back while running.

"This will not be the end of us! We will get our queen. Mabel will be our-" Jeff slipped out before getting gnomed to the face.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Pacifica and I started laughing to death from shooting gnomes with gnomes.

"That, was great." Pacifica barely said after laughing really hard.

"Props to Ford, it's cool he made this. But I should probably return it now." I said before Mabel came by.

"I head the gnomes came by." Mabel said.

"You missed it. I launched gnomes into gnomes running away." I replied.

"Aaaaawww, man I wanted to see."

"You'll get to use it later, just return this to Ford."

"Fine." Mabel said before leaving with the device.

"Looks like I gotta go, it's 8:05. My parents are gonna be mad, but I had fun." Pacifica said before kissing me.

"See ya later alligator."

"Not for awhile crocodile." She said before leaving.

* * *

 **Wasabi! Next few chapters will be developing-but-not-really short chapters, meaning it'll be developing the relationship more than story. But it'll be fun to make and read. Sorry if it's short still. A few people like the story idea so I'm sticking with it. Anyway I hope you liked this, either way please review to know my mistakes, suggestions, or compliments. Also added a mini-spongebob reference.**


End file.
